


Loathing Love

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Loathing Love

You were looking at each other in a way that was either filled with sexual tension and/or hatred.  
“Go away Dean. This is my case.”  
“Bullshit it’s not like we call dibs on these things.”  
“Exactly. I have more info, so either you leave or I finish this before you can.”  
Sam interjects.  
“Or, we could work together?”  
Both you and Dean turn your glares onto him.   
“Hell. No. There is nothing that will make me work with him.”   
You jab your thumb in Dean’s direction.  
“Like I’d work with a bitch like you.”  
You meet his gaze, noticing how green his eyes are. Your heart skipped a beat. Fuck. I hate you and you hate me, so why the hell do you make my stomach flutter?! You are determined to avoid this unfairly attractive man whom you loathe for as long as you can.   
****  
“What the the hell is your problem Winchester?!?”  
“You had to go and make me fall in love with you didn’t you?”  
“Well you can go-wait, what?”  
“You just had to be so goddamn irresistible didn’t you?”  
“Speak for yourself mister pouty lips and perfect green eyes!”  
He breaks out into a grin.  
“I hate you.”  
“Yeah, likewise you asshole.”  
You smile too.


End file.
